


Lucas High

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Rey-Write AUs [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 30 Day OTP AU Challenge, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, M/M, Mage Ben Solo, POV Ben Solo, Slow Burn Poe Dameron/Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: When young mage and high school student Ben Solo moves to attend Lucas High, he didn’t expect confronting an ancient evil — or falling in love.





	Lucas High

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
The thing about having magical powers was that it occasionally felt like you had to move all over the place.

  
At least it was the case for Ben Solo, sixteen years old, and now attending Lucas High. Even getting out of the car, Ben took in the school. There was something about it that reminded him of a giant shoebox. Yeah, that was it. A giant shoebox, fitting for the sort of prison that they were attending.

  
His father leaned out the window. “Right,” he said, “Don’t worry about things, Ben. You’ll do great. Trust me on this.”

  
“I hope so,” Ben said.

  
“You will. Good luck, Ben,” his father said. He drove away, and it was there that Ben entered the school. Even being in the halls felt like being inside a shoebox. Continuing down the halls, Ben wondered, idly, if he would ever feel comfortable at this new school.  
They had said that it would be better for him. It really would. The previous school had been bad for him. A bad fit. But this…

  
This had to be a better fit, he knew that much.

  
He opened the door to the lobby. The lobby — he didn’t think they had lobbies in high schools. Of course, his previous high school had a computer lab to wait in. But this…  
It was in the lobby, reading a book on his phone, that Ben saw the girl enter. Blond-haired, tall, strong, the sort of girl that you wouldn’t want to cross. Still, she smiled even as she sat next to him.

  
“You’re new, aren’t you?” she said.

  
Ben nodded.

  
“I’m Miranda Kae. But you can call me Phasma — we’ll be having classes together.”

  
“Nice to meet you, Phasma,” Ben said, feeling at ease despite himself.

  
“So, Ben…what do you think of Lucas High so far?”

  
“It’s…small.”

  
Phasma laughed. “Yeah. Pretty small. You’ll get used to it, though.”

  
They talked until the bell rang, and they got to their first class of the day. History, taught by Mrs. Kanata. Even sitting down in her class, Ben could feel one of the students looking over him like he was evaluating him.

  
“Who’s he?” Ben said as he sat next to Phasma.

  
“Poe Dameron. Pretty popular, though God knows why.”

  
Even feeling Poe’s thoughts — which he could from in front of Poe — Ben could feel his suspicion. His worry. What could he have to be worried about, though? After all, Phasma seemed like a nice enough person. What could he have to worry about?

  
Maz Kanata walked to the front of the room. “Another year, another class to be taken,” she said. “Several of you are close enough to graduating in a year. I will miss you, but that’s the way of things.” Silence. “We have a new student, Ben Solo. I trust that no matter what, you will make him feel welcome.”

  
Ben could hope. Poe already seemed to not like him much.

  
“Now,” Mrs. Kanata said. “Shall we begin?”


End file.
